Reborn
by SassySnowflake16
Summary: He has only truly started living.
1. chapter 1

**This has been in my head for a while. Thought I'd get it out.** **The idea is that an OC is reborn after their untimely death on earth into Naruto. They retreat into their mind, not wanting to deal with the world. Their body contiues to live outside, a lifeless husk that only follows orders and trains. Until a fatal injury lands them into the hospital where there situation comes to light. Leading to a mind walk by Inochi to bring out the OC, to live their life.**

 **Forgive the spacing I'm on mobile.**

He remembers his death, not the detail just the fact that his heart stopped. That his lovers green eyes were the last thing he saw, along with his wide smile, and steady hand holding the knife to his heart. He remembers the life he had _before_ , the people, the places, the betrayals.

He remembers all these things, so vivid in that period of darkness. That when he feels squeezing and _life_ again he isn't fazed, he doesn't care. Not with the life that was left behind, not with the life he was cruelly ripped away from. He doesn't want to live, with new people, places, and hurts. So he recedes. He draws his bieng within, deep in the corners of his mind. He builds a sanctuary, where he can hide away from the world he never asked for. He builds a door, large enough to push away the world.

He lives this way, behind the locked doors. He gets flashes of the world outide. Of cliffsides with unfamiliar faces, and shining metal plates. Of worried and terror filled eyes, and the muted feeling of loss. Of children and teachers. Of vigorous training, and a bandaged man. Of the deep underground and many more blank faces. Of fighting and war.

He ignores all this, hiding behind his door, relishing in the good memories of life before. Then theres flashes of painPAIN ** _PAIN._** Following by a flash of white, a wrinkled old face with a large hat, and a head of stark blond.

And then he hears a knock on his door.


	2. chapter 2

**I honestly never planned on continuing this little story feeler. But I'll try to keep going, no consistant updates though.**

He startles as the knock that echoes in his santuary. No one has ever knocked on his door, he didn't think anyone had the power to, or would even care enough to do so.

He reasons to himself as he slowly rises from the floor and walks slowly to the door. He raises a hand, then hesitates. Does he really want to find out what is happening? Does he really want to leave his _home_ for a world of unknown, of pain? But lately the memories of old has been fading, loosing the emotional appeal they once held. The flashes of the outside have become stronger and longer in periods, full of _something._

He takes a deep breath, assuring himself that whatever happens he can always come back, to his little hidey hole behind his door. Exhaling silently, he unlocks the door and gently pushes it open. There in front of him stands a tall blonde man. Tall enough that he has to slightly crane his neck to even look the dude in the eye. The man has calm green eyes, and wears a plate on his forehead.

"Hello." the man calls softly. But even then his voice seems loud in his home, echoing and bouncing off the walls. He never realized how _empty_ the area outside his safe place is. _Better add something here later. _He thinks, pushing another set of green eyes from his head, one's just as leaf green, and juat as dead.

The blonde ma-Inochi-sama's voice remind him of his father. A flash of mrmory runs across his vision, but the feeling and emotions that once came with it is now nothing. He believes that this is what makes him respond.

He opens his mouth as if to speak but no sound comes out, he tries again but still nothing. He mouth forms soundless words. Not soundless, but empty. _Maybe thats why my memories are emotionless. _He thinks, _how can I feel anything from a memory if I can no longer feel anything at all._

 **Damn. I tried but yeah.**


	3. chaptet 3-Goodbye

**I'ts summer time and so I'm gonna be honest. I lost the inspiration for this fic, so it going up for adoption. Message me if you want it but otherwise piece out. I'm sorry to anyone that followed this, I just lost the love for it. Will post new foster writer later.**


End file.
